


Things Finally Work Out-Right?

by GasterFan5



Series: Gravity Falls [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Help, Probably too short IDK, Stanuary Week 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasterFan5/pseuds/GasterFan5
Summary: Stanley Pines finally, FINALLY, resolves shit with Ford....Or does he?





	Things Finally Work Out-Right?

“Stanley!” Ford shouted with a smile. Stanley sighed, coming down the stairs.

“What?”

“I uh, just wanted to apologize. For my, my actions. I shouldn’t have been as harsh, and-I’m sorry,” Ford spilled, tears rolling down his face. Stan stilled, looking at him with a disbelieving look.

“Hey, it’s alright. We all make bad decisions…I’m sorry, too,” Stan replied with, giving Ford a hug. Ford sniffed, shaking his head.

“Well, anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. I know I messed up, but, maybe we could still go out on the Stan ‘O War together?” Stan’s eyes widened, and he smiled as well.

“Of course! I’d never leave an opportunity to be with you,” he said with a smile, tears rolling down his face. Shit finally went his way.

The two of them went out of the shack, walking towards the boat.

To think after all this time, things were finally, _finally,_ turning out for the better.

. . .

A gasp. Falling to the ground, clutching his stomach. Ford frowning in concern, reaching down to him.

Blood, blood everywhere, spilling from his stomach.

 

...

 

Stanley Pines woke up, blood staining the fresh snow, being covered by oncoming flakes. The alleyway was cold and desolate, with brick buildings on both sides. He leaned against one, clutching his stomach. A knife lay beside him, coated in his own blood, and footprints reached out towards and away from him.

Stanley sighed, holding his other hand shakily in front of him. In that hand was a postcard to Gravity Falls.

_Please come._

He shivered, smiling and looking up at the sky. Tears fell down to the snow, melting it.

Some dreams just never came true.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short!!! I thought it turned out alright. I hope.


End file.
